memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Staying the Course
| author=Paul C. Tseng| anthology=Strange New Worlds 9| pages=41-56| date=2402| cover=File:Snw9.jpg| }} Summary In the late-24th century and early-25th century, Toral, son of Duras leads a terrorist campaign against the Federation and Klingon Empire. During this campaign of terror, Chancellor Worf and his son Ambassador Alexander Rozhenko served as major foils to Toral's plots. In 2402, Toral used a new weapon, the metreon wave, to destroy Federation Outpost 15. He then threatened to unleash the wave against Cygnus III if Rozhenko did not immediately commit suicide and have his body place in R'kalla Square. Worf was enraged by this turn of events and wanted to stop Toral while keeping his son alive, but Admiral Jean-Luc Picard informed him that Toral was too well hidden to be stopped before he destroyed Cygnus III. Rozhenko took this outcome in stride and decided to go through the ''Hegh'bat ritual, committing suicide with the help of his father. Word then beamed his sons body to the public square and spent hours mourning his son and watching a message Alexander had left for him. Then, Worf was contacted by Picard, who informed him that Rozhenko had implanted a phase-shifting beacon under his skin before going through the ritual, allowing Starfleet to track Toral and capture his band of terrorists. Picard then informed Worf that Toral would be turned over to the Empire for justice. References Characters :Jean-Luc Picard • Alexander Rozhenko • Toral • Worf • Duras • K'Ehleyr • Kahless the Unforgettable • Derek Redmond Starships and vehicles Locations :Federation Embassy on Qo'noS • Qo'noS Barcelona • Cygnus III • Federation Outpost 15 • Gre'thor • R'kalla Square • River of Blood • Sto-vo-kor Races and cultures :Human • Klingon Borg • Jem'Hadar • Reman • Romulan States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Intelligence • Starfleet Intelligence Science and technology :disruptor • duranium • isolinear chip • metreon • metreon wave • phase-shifting beacon • phaser • transporter Ranks and titles :admiral • Chancellor of the Klingon Empire • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • President of the United Federation of Planets Other references :1992 Barcelona Olympic Games • Barge of the Dead • bat'leth • bloodwine • d'k tahg • Dominion War • Hegh'bat • Khitomer Accords • Kot'baval • Sword of Kahless • targ • "The Wisdom of Kahless" Chronology ;2367 : Worf kills Duras, son of Ja'rod as vengeance for killing K'Ehleyr ;2367 : Worf refuses to kill Toral, son of Duras following his rebellion against the Empire ;2368 : Worf is gravely injured and tries to convince Alexander to help him in the Hegh'bat ;2370 : A future version of Alexander travels back in time to help strengthen Alexander and turn him into a Klingon warrior; telling him his father will be assassinated ;2372 : Worf again refuses to kill Toral, this time while hunting for the Sword of Kahless ;2402 : Alexander commits suicide to stop Toral from unleashing a metreon wave against Cygnus III Appendices Related stories * - Worf noted his regret for not killing Toral when they fought over the Sword of Kahless. * - Worf recalled his pride at seeing his son join the Klingon Defense Force. * - Alexander recalls his father's attempt to commit ritual Klingon suicide when convinving his father to help him do the same. * - In his holo-message to Worf, Alexander recalls his fears of Worf being killed by assassins after a future Alexander had come back in time to worn them of that future. * }}- Worf recalls killing Duras, son of Ja'rod * }}- Worf recalls refusing to kill Toral after he had launched a rebellion against the Empire Timeline | nextpocket=All Good Things... | prevMB=Timeless | nextMB=All Good Things... }} Category:TNG short stories